The Proposal
by Dojouwitch
Summary: Hiei is truly and deeply in love with Kurama. Sooo, he pops the question and Kurama's reaction? Just going to have to read and find out. Shounen-Ai


The Proposal "You Think He's Ready?"  
  
~^~  
  
Marik: You. Are. Weird.  
  
Dojouwitch: *huffs* Am not! My mind just works different! Besides this is my first fanfic!!   
  
Yami Marik: Your mind works way different. And an odd choice to write for a first fanfic.  
  
Dojouwitch: At least my face doesn't warp like yours do on YGO!  
  
Y.Marik: I'm goind to have to kill you for the comment.  
  
Hiei: After me first.  
  
Dojouwitch:...  
  
Marik: *chuckles* Poor thing, getting ganged up on again?  
  
Dojouwitch: Yes, everyone hates the witch out there, even though it's MY DOUJO they're staying at. *glares at Y.Marik and Hiei* I'm gonna tell Yami and Kurama on you!  
  
Y.Marik: *snorts* I answer to no one.  
  
Dojouwitch: Your going to answer to my fist soon.  
  
Marik: *sighs* Dojouwitch isn't getting any money for letting these morons stay in her doujo so, don't go sueing her. YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, the manga by JUMP, Studio Perriot; she's just there to take them on a stroll around the block. The only thing she own is Kuuichi Kouryou.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei jumped tree to tree, his heart pounding with excitment. It was a feeling he never felt, well when he was fighting, but this was a much more different excitment.  
  
Landing on another tree, Hiei spotted the youkai-gone-human he was looking for.  
  
"I keep telling you Kurama! That teacher is evil! Not only does he gives too much homework; but his right eye twitches everytime he gets ticked off!" Hiei's cousin, Kuuichi complained.  
  
Kurama smiled. "I'm sure he's not that bad, Ku-chan. I'm sure he's really nice." Kuuichi snorted and crossed her arms. The redhead kitsune chuckled then smiled. He shivered suddenly to lightly feel someone close to him, a small wind stirring his red mane.  
  
Kuuichi leaned to the side, grinning to see Hiei standing so close to her friends back; inhaling the scent of roses from the red mane. Kurama shivered again feeling a nose buried in the back of his hair. The white flame based fire-demon grinned widen as Kurama tried to move but got a growl from the other fire-demon.  
  
"Hhhhiei..." Kurama whine, feeling teeth gently nip at the skin on the back of his neck; testing it gently. Kurama open up an emerald eyes, silently begging Hiei's cousin to stop the Black Flame Fire-Demon. Still grinning, Kuuichi squeezed herself between the two demons. Feeling right away Hiei's you-ki spiked dangerously, she would have responded the same when threaten. Instead, the halfbreed bared her teeth, laughing lightly.  
  
Seeing his cousin was only doing Kurama a favor, Hiei stood up straight and saw his kitsune hiding behind Kuuichi. "Kurama, I need to talk to you."  
  
"And I need to talk to you." Hiei looked at Kuuichi. She rewarded him with a lopsided grin.  
  
"After I talked to Kurama." The fire-demon started to head for the Youko, but Kuuichi stepped in the way, shaking her head.  
  
"No, it's urgent, Hiei-chan." She smiled when Hiei bared his fangs at her, hate being called "Hiei-chan." He nodded anyways to let her know. Kuuichi open her mouth to speak, but Hiei was instantly next Kurama, causing the redhead to bend backwards as his mouth hotly descended on the Youko's. The girl turned around to hear a muffle and squeaked to see what the Fire-Demon was doing to their friend.  
  
"EWW! You're kissing!!"  
  
Hiei crushed Kurama's body to his with one hand, deepening the kiss with his mouth and used his free hand to flip Kuuichi off. The girl huffed. "How rude." She turned to her back to them and crossed her arms, but took a peek to see Hiei was still suffocating the kitsune. Sighing, she looked at her watch then back at the two.  
  
"Oookay... anytime now." She walked near them. "Hiei, he's gotta breath you know." The Fire-Demon licked inside Kurama's mouth one last time before letting him go.  
  
Kurama stumbled back, dazed. Seeing that thier friend would be sort of okay, Kuuichi grabbed Hiei's wrist. "See you later, Kurama!" And took off. Kurama barely was able to wave back since the kiss took a lot out of him then just his breath.  
  
The two Fire-Demon's jumped into a tree, settling there. Kuuichi hung her pack on one of the branches as Hiei made himself comfortable.  
  
The spike hair demon looked to see the look his cousin was giving him. "Wha?"  
  
"Do you get horny when he's near you or you just like that all the time?" Asked Kuuichi, curiously. Hiei growled and balled up his fist.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"Okay... I'll take that as a no." The white Fire-Demon sat there, supporting the lump on her head.  
  
"So what was it that you need to talk to me about?" Hiei settled back in his spot, cracking his knuckles. He looked at the young hanyou.  
  
Still supporting her lump, Kuuichi looked up at Hiei. "Are you sure about asking him? I mean, I know you love him... I mean LOVE him, but do you truly think he's really ready?"  
  
"You don't think he's ready?" Hiei asked uncertain. The Black Fire-Demon barely knew about ningen custom, but he does know that if you truly love a person then you asked them to marry you, propose to them. Or do the Makai way, mark them as yours during mating. But they weren't in Makai, they were in Ningenkai.  
  
Kuuichi shrugged. "An 18 year old should be ready for anything. Even though your a 18 year old male ." She sighed. "Then again, Kurama is no normal 18 old. But he is older then you, Hiei." She added slyly.  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"Itai..." Kuuichi supported another lump that she earned again from Hiei. The black Fire-Demon jumped down and walked off, a little ticked off.  
  
Kuuichi hung upside down on the branch she was sitting on. "Where you going!?" She hollered after him.  
  
"Away from you." Hiei said. The hanyou pouted but smile. She knew Hiei had to think over what she said. Kurama maybe a Youko living in a human body, but he was still human.  
  
A thought just occurd to Kuuichi and had fallen out of the branch without knowing it and creating another lump upon the two other lumps. She sat there, her voilet eyes wide.  
  
What would Shirio and Kurama's other family think about this!?  
  
~*~  
  
Dojouwitch: Not very long, maybe just a teaser, but I think it's a good start.  
  
Y.Marik: What's the deal with his Kuuichi girl.  
  
Dojouwitch: She's my oc.  
  
Marik: We know, but what's the deal with her.  
  
Dojouwitch:... Well, one I made her Hiei's cousin which means she's Yukina's cousin as well. She's like Hiei, only she's a white flame based demon. I thought it would be intersting since Hiei's a Black Flame based Demon.  
  
Marik: Ah.  
  
Hiei: Why is it always me paired with Kurama? We are just friends, can't you see?  
  
Dojouwitch: Shut up, Hiei. You have NO SAY in this, whatsoever.  
  
Hiei:....  
  
Dojouwitch:....  
  
Hiei:...  
  
Dojouwitch:....  
  
Marik: Okay! Once again, Dojouwitch doesn't own YYH, even though they are staying at her Doujo. So, don't go sueing her because she ain't making no money at all.  
  
Y.Marik: *watch the two stare each other down* I think Dojouwitch is about to crack...  
  
Marik: *sighs* 


End file.
